The present disclosure relates to data validation and correction of electronic data. Data, in general, is being acquired at increasing rates. There are many businesses, governments, and other organizations that extract or collect data from various documents and from any number of sources. For example, data can be extracted from paper and electronic documents, interviews, transcribed audio, queries, web publications, etc. This extracted data is commonly organized in one or more databases for subsequent reference and use for any number of industries and applications. Such extracted/collected data can include potential inconsistencies, inaccuracies, missing information, and many other types of errors and anomalies. Data validation processes are used to ensure that such anomalies are identified and corrected before data is used for additional processing and applications.